The Not So Glorious Evolution
by Mr Scallop
Summary: Viktor is forced to open up a new workshop to help Zauns funds after Singed wastes it all. What ensues is disaster after disaster, Viktor just wants to get back to the glorious evolution, but nobody will let him...
1. Viktor's grand opening

5pm: Your Nexus has been destroyed!

Viktor strolled towards his room in the Zaunian sector of the Institute of Justice. Thanks to a very cocky, and idiotic summoner he had just been killed ten times in a row. Viktor didn't like when his creations were used incorrectly. Now he just wanted to get back to his room, relax and work on his next big, creation. His cape flowed behind him as he entered the Zaunian sector and he noticed a familliar common smell coming from the room he was passing. Poison.

Singed busrt out of the room and slammed the door as some of the dark green gas just escaped the out of breath Singed. "I thought you said you had stopped the accidents, Singed." Viktor said almost mockingly. Singed frowned at him about to argue when he remembered something.

"It's good to see you too Viktor, ah that reminds me. I need you to open up a shop using your skills to make Zaun some extra cash. Since somebody spent most of it on a ground-breaking new chemical that somehow escaped..."

Viktor sighed and said, "When do I start?"

7pm: Viktor sat behind a rusty metal desk and surrounded by heaps of contraptions and machines Mundo had obviously pulled out of the junkyard. His evening had been ruined and now Singed had put him in charge of Zaunian Repairs and Devices, inc. This was not what he had planned to do. He looked over the desk to see Mundo sleeping there with his thumb in his mouth as he snored to sleep. Jinx had a date with some Noxian guy so Viktor had to be in charge of Mundo AS WELL. Why was he having such a bad night...It was in moments like these he actually felt anger, boiling up inside of him ready to destroy everything with his lazer hand cannon.  
But these were only thoughts in his head as he sat at the desk counting how many potions Singed had left in the shop and how lethal they could be. Only three quarters of them could kill Viktor so he shrugged and got back to writing a letter of complaint to Jinx for leaving him with the purple snore machine. Right now he was trying to concentrate on fixing Urgot's cannon and all he could hear was the Madman of Zaun sore his ass off...not literally. But all Viktor  
wanted was another 'client' that wasn't Zaunian.

His hope was fufilled when suddenly a flash of pixie dust flew through the doorway making a ding noise and Lulu had arrived. "Hello there Lulu," Said Viktor trying to be as polite as possible. "Ah good to see you too Viktor." She said in her little singsong voice. "I have a request for you." Her pet Pix flew in after her and dropped what looked like Tristanna's rocket Launcher.

Viktor observed this with caution and interest. "You want me to improve it."

"Why of course Vik!" She shouted at him. "You are the best right? Oh and I want the 12 hour package." Viktor growled under his mask. Only a little rat he knew would put a deal like that up.

1am: Viktor sat at his desk along with about 10 bottles of Singed's special coffee. He had been working non-stop for 5 hours on a stupid little rocket launcher upgrade for a yordle. This was petty but Lulu had given him 4,000 gold for it so he was fine...for now. He was just putting the cooling fan in when he heard Mundo grumble. He reached over the desk with his third arms and nudged Mundo awake with it. "Mundo go outside and try to find Lulu." Mundo grunted and said "Mundo!" He stormed out obviously excited. Ok...all he needed was Lulu to come to his workshop and the deed would be done and Tristana would never find out her rocket launcher had been stolen...Suddenly the door blew up and a block of metal fell on Viktor's head.

8am: Viktor woke up with a pounding headache but his mask was still on. He did not know where he was, but this was not the Zaun section. He saw someone moving towards him, it was Caitlin. "The Machine Herald resorting to stealing otherpeople's weapons? Ha, I never thought I'd see the day."

He looked around, he was in the Piltover sector, probably their cell. "I assure you Miss Caitlin...thats not what happened. I do not steal from anyone I make my own weapons. Now I've had a bad enough night please let me go home."

Caitlin laughed. Somehow she pittied the herald. Just the other day he was striding around spreading word of the Glorious Evolution. It wasn't so glorious now, was it? "Sure, Jinx just arrived for you."

Jinx ran into the cell and squeezed  
Viktor into a hug. "I shouldn't have let my Vikky go!" She wailed to Cailin. "He was a good kid sherrif! But he's been hanging around with the wrong crowd.!" Viktor escaped her hug and pushed her away. "I am not your child, psychopath! I committed no crime, now lets go." He strode off with Jinx trailing behind pretending to tell him off, when she was asking him what he did.

Epilogue: Teemo stared at the thing laying on the ground by the mothership. He nudged the heap that was snoring and it woke up with a roar.

"MUNDO GOES WHERE HE PLEASES!"


	2. The Search for Perfection

5pm Viktor sat at his rusty desk staring at a small Twitch bobble head toy that Singed had put there to amuse Viktor. It only reminded Viktor that to him everyone was a bobble head, just a body with a thick head bobbing back and forth.

Of course, it was only a few Zaunians who understood Viktor's anger at Professor Stanwick and actually listened to the Glorious Evolution. Viktor knew not many actually listened to him, but one day he would prove to them all that he was the Machine Herald and flesh would turn to steel.

Right now though, he was stuck in the Zaunian Devices and Repairs inc shop tinkering with a small hextech pistol he had found on the ground. He was actually pretty glad he cooped up in here. Jinx had been banned, Twitch was walking Mundo, Singed was busy working with chemicals and Warwick was stalking Soraka. Life was good for Viktor. But now, people saw him as a thief, but Viktor was not a thief he was a revolutionist with an idea and the tools that could changed history forever, if people would let him do it. For no one would realise that they all lived in inferior bodies to the one Viktor had created for himself, combining himself with technology to become the first of a grand evolution that would improve the world into a better place.

They called him psycho, like all the other Zaunians, but he wasn't deranged, he was just eager to show everyone the rrors of their ways and help them, that's all it was...help. Flesh is weak and frail, but metal is strong and sturdy, the perfect material for protecting the human organs. He was surprised that most people didn't want to join the Glorious Evolution, they called Viktor a creep. And then one man he would never forget called him an idiot who had no idea what he was doing. Viktor would never forget this man for they were forever clashing thanks to an incident that had happened a long time ago. Back to when Viktor travelled to Piltover to meet up with a scientist working on an aracane crystal. It started off good but then they fought and the arcane crystal was destroyed by the other scientist with a hammer.

As Viktor sat at the rusty desk thinking about Piltover, the bell of the door rang. He wasn't sure if you would call it a bell, it was just an empty grenade case. Ever since the last incident with Tristana, VIktor had made sure never to repair stolen objects. But before he could say anything another yordle dashed in, well all Viktor saw was an afro.

"Heimerdinger?" He asked in his Russian, metallic accent.

"Quiet Viktor, I know what you've been up to in my lab! And now you must pay the price!" Declared the yordles his goggles steaming up in fury. "Your Glorious Evolution is obviously about stealing from Yordles. First Tristana, NOW ME!"

"I have been here all day..." Viktor sighed. "Have a search through the place if you want to find your stolen contraptions" With that Heimerdinger started rummaging through junk of all shapes and sizes, half of them had Mundo bites in them.

10pm: Heimerdinger looked up at Viktor furious. "I found nothing...but I know that I will get my revenge on you! I know it was you Viktor.!" By now Viktor and Heimderdinger were standing in the back room where a washing machine was going mental after Heimerdinger had examined it. Suddenly they heard a clang from the front of the shop. Viktor strode towards it in front of the Yordle. The door was off it's hinges, all the shelves were fallen down and lots of his stuff was gone.

They even took the bobble head.

"That way!" Shouted the yordle dashing in front of Viktor ready to catch the culprit. "It seems we have a thief on our hands Viktor..." Viktor looked out of the door to see foot prints heading out of the shop. "Let's go find the culprit then..."

They ran through corridor after corridor following the sandy footprints, till finally they found one of the most dreaded rooms in the whole Institute, even Warwick feared it. "My calcuations show we have no chance of survival in there..."

Heim sighed as Viktor prepared his hand cannon. "Metal over flesh!" With that they charged towards the door to the most feared room in all of Runeterra. Annie's room.

There sat Annie at a table hugging her teddy bear tibbers while over at another table a yordle was tinkering with parts stolen from the two inventors standing in the doorway. "Tibbers! We have guests!" Annie announced pulling out chairs for the confued Heimerdinger and Viktor. They had expected a Voidling...not this. The tinkering yordle jumped in fright. He dropped his stuff and made a run for the door.

"I'm sorry, Annie I lied..." The tinkering yordle confessed crying his eyes out. "I wanted to perfect myself...Then I would get friends and hugs."

Annie tilted her head at her Yordle friend as she raised her little teddy bear Tibbers. "You lied and stole?" Amumu nodded while Viktor and Heim stared in disbelief. The teddy bear went flying and suddenly...a hellbear was raging towards Amumu. The sad mummy ran out crying but not before he was grabbed by the two pissed off inventors.

"Are you the thief?" Viktor demanded, his hand cannon raised over his head glowing red. "It does seem we may have overestimated our thief, he is not as intelligent as once thought..." Heimderdinger trailed off thinking out loud.

Viktor saw that Amumu wouldn't stop crying anytime soon, so he reached out one of his hands and patted his head. "Do not worry little one, you wanted to perfect yourself, to become better than those made of meat? To become admired and sought after?" A quick nod was his reply. "I shall take you to my workshop! I shall deliver to you perfection."

With that the Sad Mummy ran off still crying but with a little skip in his step. Heimerdinger looked at Viktor puzzled before sighing. "I guess we could come to an agreement, Viktor...perhaps an alliance between me and you is needed?" Viktor stroked his metalic face thinking hard. An alliance with the revered inventor would be a very good asset and would permit him access into the Piltover Sector.

"Yes, now I must go back to my workshop Heimerdinger. Project Sad Robot awaits me."

Epilogue:

Annie sat staring at the turret that the afro man had dropped. For a 12 year old girl, this was rather exciting having dangerous people be scared of her, but what was this. "The afro man dropped you didn't he?" She asked the silent turret. "I need to talk to him or the three arm guy, that Amumu guy seemed nice... Maybe we could be more than friends." The turret sat in complete silence. Little did Annie know, in the turret there was a camera. Viewing the camera was Heimerdinger who sat writing down research notes on Annie.


	3. Project Boredom Destroyer

3pm The Zaun corridors were peaceful for once. It seemed everyone was in their rooms doing quiet work, which was kinda true. They were all preparing for the worst, doomsday Singed was calling it. At least someone was going to die...

Tomorrow was the day when every one in Zaun would have to fight for their lives. Tomorrow was Jinx's birthday. It seemed everyone had remembered this. Twitch was in his room preparing a fish dish that he was calling his masterpiece., while Singed and Mundo worked on special perfumes.

But Jinx was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't in her room, hell she wasnt even in the Zaunian sector. Everyone knew this was a bad sign and was panicking over his birthday tomorrow since she had wanted a party. Everyone but Viktor

Viktor, on the other hand, was busy with his own project, Project Sad Robot. He was in the back room of his shop with a little yordle so close to perfection. He had replaced most of Amumu's torso with metal, his arms with steel but still he had to leave some flesh under neath all the metal and steel. He was just fizing the braincase into place, ready to plate the glass case with metal. But suddenly the bell went. It was 3pm...he didn't open until 5pm.

"Sorry we're closed!" He called out in his robotic voice to the customer who hadn't said a word. Instead all he could hear was footsteps, very quick moving footsteps, padding through his workshop. This was bad, very bad. Suddenly, Amumu woke up with a start. Viktor growled in anger, the noise of the customer had awoken his Sad Robot.

"I wanted to be perfect ..." The yordle groaned getting up and looking at his metal hands in horror, his eyes widened. "This isn't perfection... I wanted to get friends, not chase them away. I thought you were my friend Viktor..." With that the Sad Robot jumped off the workbench and went running out of the backroom and into the store crying oil everywhere. Damn yordle, Viktor thought, I give you perfection but you don't accept it, you could've been the first of a long line of superior beings who would rule the world. The master-race of machines. But the yordle had thrown all that away because he wanted friends... Viktor had friends once before Stanwick made Viktor see the light.

Sometimes Viktor missed those friends, other times he wished those friends had never existed. Now he was the herald, this was who he was meant to be, not just some naive inventor who had all of his work stolen from him by some idiot.

As he began tidying up his stuff, his thoughts trailed to Urgot. Viktor hadn't seen much of him lately, one of his own creations that Stanwick had claimed. Stanwick would see how far Viktor had come from his younger days. Now Viktor was surperior in every way than Stanwick, he had designed the Battle Cast Range, he had just created a Sad Robot and if it weren't for Viktor, Stanwick wouldn't be famous for Blitzcrank.

But Viktor couldn't worry bout Stanwick right now, he had a customer intruding his work and the customer had to be dealt with. He strode through while he cleaned off his oil covered gauntlet. He was about to shout at the customer because the closed sign was on when suddenly a rocket cane shooting for his head. He dodged it and took it down with his hand cannon. "VIKTOR!"

Jinx stood in the store with her hands on her hips and a disappointed mother look on her face. "Why hasn't my little Vikky been working on my birthday present? You, Fat hands and the hat lady are the only three people I've invited who haven't got me a b-day present yet!" She said as she hefted her mini gun at Viktor. "Why must you be so mean Vikky? I know you like explosions but you really want to be singing in your blood?"

Viktor sighed and faceplamed his mask. He had completely forgot, but it wasn't too late...was it? He stared at the disappointed Jinx and nodded. "I'll get on it right away, I'll even close the shop." Jinx screamed in joy and ran out dropping one of her grenades. Viktor walked over to the grenade and kicked it out of the door. "Little maniac..." He muttered turning back into he shop. He heard a wolf howl from down the corridor. He'd have to apologise to Warwick later, or else he'd have his heart ripped out.

Suddenly an afro crashed into the shop. "Viktor! You had a rocket shot at you!" He said in disbelief and confusion. "That blue haired psychopath is a danger to all of us..." He looked up at Viktor fixing his goggles. "My calcuations tell me the only reasin you'd be attacked by her is that you have forgotten her so called b day" He said and laughed when he saw Viktors annoyed face. "I'll even help you!" He said hopping onto Viktor's workbench. "What should we make her? I hear she loves guns and explosions..." He said before pulling out a plain blue print and began scribbling down some ideas.

"Well I have an idea Heimy..." Viktor said pulling out some scrap metal and a blueprint. "I have been preparing for this day, have a look." The little ball of fur took the blueprints and stared.

"No...this would be capable of destroying Piltover... I can't allow you to create it." Viktor shot him a masked glare. "But I can ignore it and accidentally help you..." Viktor grinned and began making the machine.

11pm: Heimerdinger lay on his back on top of a pile of cushions asleep while Viktor sat at his workbench with his blowtorch putting the final touches. "Project Boredom Destroyer is complete he announced and wrapped the gun in Mundo wrapping paper.

The Next day, 10am: Viktor stumbled into the main Zaunian control centre with a gun shaped present in his hands and a yordle following him. Heimerdinger was shaking his head wishing he wasn't here while Viktor just grinned as he saw Jinx run towards him. "Vikky you made it! And your borught you Afro friend!" She said with a mad laugh. "Now lets see the goodies!" She grabbed the present from his hands and unwrapped it quickly and madly. The gun was painted metallic purple, with Jinx welded into it and a smiley face painted on the side of it. IT WAS PERFECT!

She ran up and hugged Viktor and Heimerdinger in one giant wave of her skinny hands. "You guys are the best! A GUN THAT SHOOTS GUNS!" She laughed and shot it at one of the Ziggs head balloons floating around. A gun popped out of the gun and went flying at the balloon destroying it and landing on Zac's head quickly getting stuck inside him.

The next thing Viktor knew, him and Heimerdinger were sat down at a table with all the other Zaunites bar Warwick and Urgot. Singed had given Jinx an insanity potion, Mundo had given her a cleaver, Zac had given her a part of his ectoplasm, and Twitch had given her a fish flavoured cake that they were all digging into. It was fine and no one had been killed...yet.

7pm: Viktor stumbled out of the Zaunite control room with confetti tangled around his arm and a sewer skewer sticking out of his mask. Heimerdinger was covered in purple paint and muttering something about damn Zaun. "I need to get back, I have work to be done..." Viktor said making his way to his shop when suddenly Heimderdinger was grabbed by a giant metal gloved hand and a sniper rifle was pointed at Viktor's head.

"Professor Heimerdinger and Viktor, the Machine Herald. You are both under arrest for the theft of the new Arcane Crystal and the murder of Teemo." Said Caitlin in her english accent. "You have the right to shut up."


	4. To Kill A Mocking Yordle

Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows and reviews, keep them coming I love feedback. Chapter 5 will be out this week, not sure when though. I'll be focusing on my crossovers till then but I'm thinking of a crossover that would involve The Not so Glorious Evolution. If you have any ideas what I could cross it over with, just say.!

* * *

The world was burning, everything was blowing up and Viktor stood on a platform watching it all unfold. He showed no emotion is his Battle Cast Uniform. He was the Creator. The creator of this beautiful scene. The creator of destruction. He had his hand firmly on his scepter and he let a grin grow on his masked face. He had down it. They had all embraced the Glorious Evolution, after years of strife and pain he had done it. It was complete...the Herald's job was done... something didn't feel right. He looked down at his feet...there was Teemo. "Wake up Viktor! You killed me remember? Now go out there and get killed yourself!"

12pm: Viktor woke up without any jump or start. He just blinked awake. He looked around a plain white metal room and saw Heimerdinger and Swain sitting against the walls talking. "The herald awakes!" Swain announced in his low voice. "And is stuck in this bloody mess with me and fluffy... They seem to have framed all three of us..." He stood up cane less and bird less. "The Tactician, the Inventor and the Herald, I know for a fact, somebody is out to get all three of us... and if our lawyers don't save us, we will hang for our supposed crimes."

Viktor stared blankly at Swain. The Noxian had a point, all the yordles bar Rumble and Veigar loved Teemo. Most of the League's women loved Teemo too, he was very fluffy. But most of the men hated him. But why them three to be framed? They could've framed anyone... but a Zaunian, Pilotverite and a Noxian... How strange. He sat there leaning against the wall as he watched Heimer pace back and forth getting very stressed and confused, it was funny yet disturbing. Swain sat there thinking of a plan to get them out. If anyone could get them out it was Swain. But Viktor thought back to the day before... Heim and him both had a solid alibi. They were at Jinx's party, how could they have murdered Teemo when he was in the Bandle City Sector while they were in the Zaun sector.

4pm: The trio sat there in silence. Heim was pulling at his hair in distress while Swain sang a little song. Both of these noises were annoying Viktor. He had to think! But all three activities came to a halt when their cell doors were flung open and Draven swaggered in. "Swain! My entourage!" Draven said obviously excited for Swain's trial. "Darius decided that I Draven the great shall be your lawyer! And thanks for killing the little furry glory stealer! He always steals the fame when he wins a game when he knows it was all my work. I'll work on a story for you! Oh and the trials tomorrow!" Draven flashed the three of them a great big smile and flashed out of the cell with his cape swishing behind him.

Swain sat there, his mouth gaping open. "Gentlemen...it all depends on your lawyers now..." He sighed and began muttering something to himself. Viktor turned to the cell door when he heard a pounding coming towards. Oh no...no, even Singed or Jinx wasn't this stupid. They wouldn't! Urgot would've done. He knew what was coming ut he was hoping he was wrong. Please be Zac...

"Viktoh" The giant purple man shouted as it bashed through the door. He was in a blue suit and had some weird hair gel in, possibly blood. He had sun glasses on and the only sound besides him drooling was a yordle snigger. "Mundo is here! Me has your case all wrapped up! You had been at the parteh right? Well you were, now Mundo go get some witnesses!" The thing disappeared suddenly leaving Viktor in a state similar to Swain's. It was all down to Heimerdinger's lawyer now...but Viktor wasn't very hopeful anymore.

Ezreal walked in with a grim look on his face. "Why did you do it Heim? I know you didn't...but all the evidence points to you three... I'll defend you, just don't do anything stupid...any of you?" He said glaring at the other two tall men.

"What evidence Ez?" Heim asked confused.

Ezreal looked even more distraught as he walked in closer. "They found Teemo's body surging with electrical damage, parts of one of your sentry turrets were scattered around him along with a lazer mark as if Viktor's hand cannon had missed. To top it all off they found demonic birds picking at his flesh." He sighed and turned away. "I'll see you three later..."

The teenager was gone and they saw Vi walk past with a glare. Viktor always knew Vi wanted to cuddle the little furball...it was obvious. That was one thing...fur did not matter to Viktor. It was all metal, that was the perfect cover for organs and flesh. Metal, not skin or fur.

Heimerdinger finally spoke up, "Well now that we have 1 and a half lawyers. We know that the trials is tomorrow, if we do not prove our case; our heads roll. Somebody obviously stole some of me and Viktor's technology and summoned demon birds. But who is capable of all that?" With that the yordle fell back into silence. Viktor nodded along with Swain.

5am, the next day: Viktor was suddenly woken up by a kick in the stomach. He looked up all wearily at the kicker. It was Vi. "2 hours Herald, then we see your machines will save you from your death." She smirked at the others before kicking them and walking out. The clock was ticking.

7am, very early for a trial: Viktor walked into the courtroom along with Swain and Heim, all of them being escorted by Caitlin and Vi. They took their seats at the becnh for them beside their lawyers. Draven was in a suit for once and Ezreal was wearing his TPA t-shirt...great. Viktor sat there in complete silence along with everyone else as people began piling into the courtroom. Nearly every champion was there! Viktor turned his attention the judge stand and watch as to his horror the judge took his seat. The judge was bloody Jayce. "The trial of the amazing Teemo's murder by the terrible trio is in session! LOng live tomorrow!" He took his seat beside his hammer which was definetly gonna be used as a gavel.

Mundoi stood up with paper falling out of his hands. "Mundo's client is innocent! Mundo saw Viktor at Jinx's party along with little furry man!" He pulled out pictures of Viktor enjoying some drinks with Jinx. "See!" He exclaimed sitting back down and Teemo's defendant stood up.

"Mundo, Mundo, Mundo..." Tristana said warmly. "Viktor has been known to create robots to do his bidding, he could've just sent one out. My informat that was at that party told me Viktor took a very long time in the toilet. It's highly likely he was controlling some sort toilet robot to do his murder. He's too scared to get blood on his hands, instead he gets piss on his hands." The whole crowd erupted into laughter. Swain turned to the jury. They were all Yordles. This was going to be rough. The court room went silent and everyone stared at Draven as he pulled on his moussatche.

he leapt onto his feet with a rose in his hand that he threw to the jury. "Sup everyone!" He announced and put his hands in the air waiting for applause. "You all know me, Draven the great, and today I will bring the fun to execution." There was much confused mumbling. "Now may I call to the stage my witnesses!"

Garen sat in the witness box with a furious expression. "These three should not be punished! They should be awarded, they finished Teemo's reign of terror!" Jayce hit his table with his hammer and Lux ran on to grab her brother who was screaming Demacia. He was quickly replaced by Cassiopia.

"Hello everyone" She said with a cackle as she saw all the men swoon for her. "It's ok, my beauty is just too overwhelming..." She said stroking her beautiful hair with her claws. Her snake body slithered in the witness box as she pulled out a piece of paper. "But my darlings, this simply cannot be, I was having dinner with Swain that day, he couldn't have sent his crows to kill Teemo. They were feeding me."

She was ushered out of the box as Ezreal stood up. "Watch this" He whispered to the trio. He got up ready to save them all when suddenly... Fiddlesticks and Amumu ran off. "There we go!" Ezreal declared. "My clients were all busy that night, but two people were not! Fiddle sticks and Amumu. And recently Amumu has been changed into a machine, voluntarily but the job was never finished because he didn't like it. He blamed Viktor and Heimerdinger. Fiddle must've been planning on getting Swain out of the way because we all know he's jelly of Swain's cane!" With that there was furious nodding.

The jury went to consult each other and within 10 minutes the yordles were back. "Okay since we can't be bothered making this last longer! We declare these three not guilty!" They beamed at the booing and cheering crowd and scuttled off. Draven high fived Swain as they walked off while Ez and Heim hopped off to the arcade. Nearly all of Zaun came up to Viktor. "How'd you do it?" Jinx asked. "How'd you escape the clutches of Fat Hands and Hat Lady." BEfore Viktor could retaliate, Caitlin was behind him.

"Jayce is pretty pissed Vik, he's so convinced you did it. But while I was looking at your machines, I was pretty impressed." She handed him a piece of paper and walked off twirling her gun. Jinx snatched it out of Viktor's hand and read it out loud to the gathered Zaun group.

"Nice machinery work Viktor, call me" She smirked at Viktor with the rest of the Zaunians while Singed walked up and patted the confused and gaping Viktor. "Looks like our Herald picked up a Piltover police chief." With that they walked back to the Zaun sector, all the way nudging Viktor. Viktor put his head in his hands. He didn't want a date...he wanted to focus on the Evolution. How could he when he was surrounded by psychopaths and barbarians. "Sure...I'll call her..." He finally said to Jinx. "Good luck then Vik! Have fun!"


	5. A Rifle and a Lazer

**Friday, 12pm: **Viktor sat behind his desk as usual, staring at his store door annoyed. For once he wanted someone to intrude on his silence and deep thinking. His mind was full of annoyances and worries since he was made to call Caitlin by Jinx. He couldn't really argue with the gun that he made being pointed at his head at point blank range. Because of this he had to open his store earlier and arranged for Singed to be in charge of it from 5pm since thats when the Yordles came for repairs.

He sat with his head in his hands as he began pulling out the uranium batteries from a hextech pistol Ziggs had tried to improve. The uranium had only made it very unstable and Viktor would have to install a cooling system and put in a metal that could handle the radiation. He'd probably get some sort of hextech metal plating and cover that in some of his leftover scrap metal.

Suddenly his head shot up and he stared at the door. Footsteps were coming, he could hear them. They weren't running, stomping or skipping so it couldn't be a Zaunite which was a relief. Then the door was pushed open and Ezreal burst in with a whole load of laughter. "I'll see you later Lux, say hi to Garen for me!" He called back out of the door before facing the masked Herald who was standing up straight with a furious look.

"Have you come here to mock me, Ezreal? For going out with your chief? If so, get out!" He said in his heavy metallic voice, showing anger for once. One of the only emotions that still showed. Ezreal shot him a sneaky, mischevious grin. He raised both his gauntleted hands almost like waving a white flag. Viktor sighed and looked at the floor. "What do you want child?"

By now, the boy was already staring at some of the stuff Viktor had already made, for himself. Urgot had convinced him to put it on sale or else people would never realise Viktor was in the world. He would always point out that Viktor was not cursed like the undead general, it would always give Viktor a feeling of guilt and regret for making Urgot and bringing him back to life. Then Urgot would point out that the worst part was that Viktor had given him a penis. This would make Viktor just sigh and leave Urgot to some weird ass activity he was up to in the first place.

Now Viktor would have to deal with somebody else who was an adolescent and Viktor knew how usual adolescent minds worked. Most of them only thought about sex and violence, drugs and sports or death and depression. teen aged minds were funny little things, but when the Glorious Evolution came around nobody would be plagued with that horrible stage of humanity. But still this ignorant teen stood in his shop observing one of the potions Singed had left laying around. He chuckled and put it back on the metal shelf he had taken it from.

"Look Viktor... I have to admit you're a better inventor and idealist than Jayce." Viktor smirked under his mask, feeling proud a bit but also knew this boy was trying to win his favour. "So...I know you do repairs and make devices for people in need as long as you get money. But I need you to make my dearest Luzana a special little mechanical teddy bear with built in cameras, voice recordings and make it follow her everywhere. But I don't want it to obviously be a robot, I need it to be completely stuffing and fur apart from a core in the middle controlling the whole thing. Oh and could it be a teddy puppy instead? she loves puppies and I'm sure to get lucky, if ya know what I mean. hehehehe Oh and could you do it for free, y'know since I saved your ass from being executed at that trial.."

Viktor through the whole rambling stood with his chin in his hand as he thought over the request. He had approximately five or so hours until the dreaded date and he needed something to devote the five hours to. He would put all his concentration in it, and as a touch of gratitude he would do it for free even though he had only made 5,000 gold since last week. "Deal!" He said with a great big grin under his mask and turned around to head to the backroom.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Herald?" He said with a little childish laugh and he held out a flesh hand. "You need to shake my hand to complete the deal!"

Viktor frowned. "If you insist." And shook the hand with his big metal one. "Now let me get to work."

**4:30 pm, Piltover Sector: **Ezreal sat in Caitlin's room waiting for her to come out while he read a comic. She was busy in her bedroom applying make up, ugh why was she so god damn nervous? Whenever he went on a date he just sprayed his hair and activated his swag. "If you want to impress him, put on metal facepaint! He'll love that!" He laughed to her. Cailtin stomp out of her bedroom with a frown.

"Don't be stupid and immature Ez, Viktor isn't in to robots, he merely likes creating them." Ez sat wide jawed while she looked down at him in her pink dress, metal boots and big purple and yellow top hat. "Bit too much?" She asked and he shook his head. This was how she always dressed for battles... Immeditaly after he shook his head there was rapid knocking on her door and the sound of a fireball hitting a wall.

"Ezreal! OPEN THE DOOR!" Shouted Viktor over the sound of fireballs. "I finished the bear!" He burst in as Cailtin went back to her bedroom to put on the finishing touches. "You little idiot...it took me 10 minutes to find you while fireballs got thrown at me by a little girl who thought the bear was a friend of TIBBERS!" He sighed and held out the puppy. Ez took it from him with a smile.

"Caitlin's just getting ready, enjoy the date!" He said with a laugh. "Be a mate and don't assimillate her Vik? I don't want her to come back with her primary goals eing to crush kill and destroy!" He laughed again and patted the irritated Viktor on the back as Caitlin walked back in.

"So where to Vikky?" She asked with a stern serious expression on her face. Viktor stopped himself from blushing and noticed the fireballs had took her hand and led her out as she said with a little giggle. "Early bird catches the worm!"

"And then that bird gets eaten by a wolf." He said seriously and gave a laugh. She smiled at him and she looked around. "Piltover or Zaun bar?" He asked her.

"How about...a Zaun restaurant? I heard Singed is a great cook!" She said and they went off to the restaurant.

**8pm, Noxian food place!: **Viktor sat without his mask on eating some chicken wings very cautiously while he watched the beautiful marksman Caitlin gorge on some chicken opposite him. They had ended up coming to Darius's restaurant after he had remembered Mundo had been put in charge of Singed's restaurant and Noxus was still happy with him since Swain was still alive. He was urprised how much he was beginning to like the Piltover police chief. She was actually working on some new weapons herself and she did think that Viktor's ideas were very interesting.

Caitlin shot Viktor a small smile as she finished her chicken. "Well this has been great Vik!" She said with a laugh. "I never expected to be having dinner with the Machine Herald! You seem really nice... shame Jayve and Vi hate you." She stood up as he stood up also. Suddenly her eyes turned to hateful slits. Was she staring at him...no it was someone behind him. He looked behind him to see Fiddle Sticks.

"That wooden asshole!" They both growled in unision as Viktor raised his hand cannon and Caitlin raised her sniper rifle. She fired a shot at his wine glass causing wine to go all over him and Viktor suddenly electrified him sending him spasming onto the floor. "Well I better get this idiot back to jail Viktor, it's been a good night."

**8:30pm, Zaun sector: **Viktor walked back into the Zaun sector with his mask back on and noticed Jinx and SInged run up to him. "So how was it?" Jinx asked him excitd. "Was Hat Lady nice?"

He nodded. "We've arranged to meet for target practise tomorrow." He said in his russian accent as Jinx beagn squealing and sayi gnhow Viktor should name their children Jinx and Vi.

Viktor walked back into the shop Singed had been looking after. No signs of chaos...good. He turned around to see Mundo. "Mundo has confession..." He said in his little mumble. "Mundo...Mundo killed Teemo."

Viktor's eyes blazed. "That's just bloody great!"


	6. Mundo's 8 and a half

**2am, Viktor's Store: **Viktor sat in his chair behind the desk slumped over and sleeping. It looked like somebody had sneaked up behind him and pushed a power down button like with a computer. There was a whole load of screws scattered over the desk along with a screwdriver and a battery. The battery slowly rolled towards the edge of the desk and fell onto the floor. It hit the metal floor with a clang and a spark of electricity. The battery exploded.

Electricity burst out of the copper shell burning and shocking everything in the shop. Eventually the fandom explosion caught Viktor waking him up. The electricity bounced off his customised metal mask and he groaned out of tiredness and annoyance. Somebody was playing a prank on him. He strode over to the rapidly spinning battery and shot a quick blast of blue energy from his sceptre at hit. Te electricity stopped and the battery stopped going crazy.

"Jinx you little pest..." He muttered as he picked up the slightly hit pile of copper. It had been booby trapped and he hadn't been working with batteries last night after his date. Then he remembered what Mundo had told him... Fiddlesticks and Amumu were innocent. Now he felt really bad for making them go on the run from most of the Teemo loving champions. But now Mundo was a murderer...

Viktkr sighed and looked around for any clues to who decided to be a pain and super charge that little poxy battery. He looked around the shop, bleary eyed bad tired. Why couldn't he just go to sleep instead of this torment. He spotted a little red box sitting on the floor near the door and frowned at it confused. He lifted his arm and prodded it. Suddenly some weird lullaby music started playing. "Go to sleep mister Viktor..." He heard some creepy laughter and looked around.

"Jinx did you swallow a hamster again?" He said since thats what the voice sounded like. Suddenly there was a puff of purple smoke and Shaco appeared with his creepy smile and his knives raised. "Oh for god sa-" And the Viktor was knocked out...again.

**6am: **"VIKTOR!" Viktor was having a great time in his usual evolution dream but for once there was crazy clown laughter around and suddenly there was a giant Jinx face in front of him. "WAKE UP!"

"I turned Jinx into a god?" He asked himself confused when suddenly he was awake in his store and he remembered who he had in the storage room sleeping...Mundo. He was surrounded by Jinx, Singed and Urgot. "Check the back!" He said and Jinx ran for it.

"There's nothing there Vikky..." She said coming back out. "But I found this very neat note!" She took a note from behind her back and waved it around for Singed and Urgot to see too. They just stood in slience, confusion and amusement.

Viktor got to his feet and took the yellow sticky note from her and read it with a frown. It was in a very sophisticated handwriting style, but there was claw marks on the paper too. "Dear Zaunites, we know what Mundo did, and now he is our's. Just thought I'd let you know, that's what gentlemen do, isn't it? Well one things for sure you're not gonna get near us, the Void is very secure..." Then the note ended. "Anyone have any idea who this weirdo is?" Viktor asked the trio making Urgot and Singed shrug but Jinx's arm shot up as soon as he asked.

"Oh!" She shouted. "PIck me! It was obviously Cho'gath, we all know he lives in the void and he is taking Gentleman courses. Right let's get going and reclaim our purple bundle of joy." She was about to run out when Urgot blocked her with his cannon arm.

"Not so fast fortunate one..." He gurgled making the other three frown knowing he was trying to guilt trip them all. "Unlike me you people can end your useful lives...and rushing into the void sector will end it quickly and I will not let you carry my curse also.."

Singed took out some bottles and started combining them all as he usually did when he was bored. "There is one thing we could do,be could form a team of 10 and a half and break into the void sector and save Mundo. I'll get right to recruiting our team." With that Singed ran off singing some chant and Urgot and Jinx scuttled off too. Viktor stood at the entrance of his shop in total confusion to what just happened. He walked back into his shop and poured himself some cereal.

**12pm, main Zaun meeting room: **Viktor walked into the room accompanied by a feeling of dread. This was sure to end in disaster. He took his seat on a little metal and watched as Singed and Jinx took their seats too. He saw all sorts of champions take seats as well...Urgot obviously could not be bothered turning up.

"Right then!" Singed announced standing up in the middle of the room. "I have put together this rag tag group of 8 and a half professional individuals. Our mission is to break into the Void sector and save Mundo. And stop that poser Cho since he thinks he's the ultimate gentleman when it is me... Right then lets get down to the roster. We have our leader, me. Our engineer and gadget man, Viktor. Our criminal mind and explosives expert, Jinx. Our cop and sharp shooter, Caitlyn." Viktor noticed Caitlyn was looking rather uncomfortable here surrounded by people she hated. He just hoped he wasn't on that list anymore...

"Our back up engineer gadget man, Heimy. Our master of seduction, Miss Fortune. Our card shark, Twisted fate. Our master of stealth, Nocturne and last but not least the guy I owe quite a bit of money to, Zilean."

Viktor or looked at all the assembled weirdos in excitement and worry. Would this be enough to break into the void sector...is was a Singed idea after all... "Look I have one question!" Fate piped up. "Will there free drinks?" Singed shouted a curse at him and he went into silence.

Fortune stood up and approached Singed. "What's the plan then my bald beauty?" She said smirking, but this made Singed grow confident, causing a domino effect making Viktor groan in distress, Jinx laugh in excitement which would trigger Caitlyn getting suspicious.

A confident Singed was a dangerous Singed. "Right the plan is, we send Miss Fortune and Fate at the main entrance to play some poker which Cho'gath is holding. In that opening Viktor and Nocturne will slip in and Vik will pose as a cleaner and Nocturne will find our Mundo. But we still have one big obstacle, Vel'koz and Kog'Maw. Then we..."

**4pm, Void Sector: **Viktor stood before the void Sectir entrance as he thought a about his reasons he could be here. He could only think of one and that involved Mundo. Beside him stood Caitlyn, Fate and Miss Fortune. He was in his cleaner disguise, Caitpun was in her bar maid disguise and the other two were in their mafia costumes.

They knocked on the door and Cho'gath opened it up and Nocturme swooshed in past him. "Ah I see our new staff have arrived! Along with mister fate and miss Fortune! Well my staff go ahead and start work, stay away from Kog though...he's the reason we need new staff." As Viktor and Caitlyn walked past him with a grin he took the other two under his arm and led them towards the poker table.

Viktor pushed his cleaner table towards the wall where he a little puddle of some ooze. He took out his wooden, un advanced mop and began mopping it. He watched as Cho took Fortune and Fate over to the table and began playing poker.

Nocturne sped through the corridors of the Void sector until he found the cellars... He broke open one of the doors and found a chained up Mundo. "Mundo, stop slobbering I'm here to save you.." He muttered and began to break the chains with his blades. Mundo grumbled something, great he was still asleep. Then when the last chain was undone Mundo fell on top of Nocturne.

viktor continued to mop up the weird ooze. What the hell was this stuff, it would not be cleaned. To his confusion, the mop started to dissolve and he hastily began waving it around trying to stop it until he accidentally hit the table with it. The table began shining with electrical energy as he realised he had hit the emergency power button. "Viktor you idiot!" Came the high pitched voice from inside. "Hurry attach a rope to your Arm and fix this thing." Viktor did so with a grumble about arrogant yordles. He watched as it began lighting up and suddenly took off with him attached. The table went speeding down the corridors with a yordle stuck inside it and Viktor attached to it.

Cho watched in total shock as it sped off and stood up from the poker table. "Malzahar, take my place!" He demanded before stomping off after the runaway cleaner. Mal took his place and stared down at Fate and Fortune. "Hold on a second..." He said in his thick voice.

His little void spider climbed up onto the table and lunged towards Fortunes pockets finding her guns. "You bastards..." He muttered as he threw a bolt at them. Yep, this plan was going great.

"Can we go yet!" Jinx asked getting over excited in the vents over Vel'Koz's room. "Just wait!" Came the reply from Singed as he began to empty the gas canister. The green gas began to pour into the room and Singed dropped down opening the grate and lunged at Vel'koz. "Take that purple eye!" He said knocking the eye out of its socket. "Right then that's security out of the way, hey Jinx" he looked up at the vent to see that the gas had knocked out jinx. "bugger"

Caitlyn looked around as she started to mix drinks. She was never good at drinks, why did they put her in this position? She sighed as Kassadin walked up to her. "A new bartender?" He shrugged and ordered a Soul Crusher. "Don't forget the death caps." She began mixing two random drinks together and put some death caps in along with some Piltover poison. Kassadin drinking and smiled at her before falling off the stool. She took out her rifle and aimed at Malzahar who was fighting Fortune and fate. She fired at him and he dodged it. He turned at her and his spider charged at her before she stomPed on it.

"CHARLOTTE!" the sorcerer screamed before Fate froze him with a card. "Right then," Cait began. "Kass and Mal are down, Vel should be down and we have no idea where Kha, Cho and Kog are..."

The runaway cleaner cart began its way towards the cells after avoiding crashing everywhere. "STEER IT!" Viktor shouted Heimerdinger who had the controls inside the table. He looked behind him to see Cho running after them, his top hat bouncing up and down. Heimerdinger threw a lightning grenade out of the table and Cho swallowed it whole. The cart stopped and Viktor fell off of it after undoing the rope. Heim stumbled out and was sick all over the wall. Cho gath was laying on the ground so the two walked off towards the cells. They opened up a cell, pulled Mundo off nocturne an they walked out of the cells. Singed ran up to them with a sleeping Jinx and the other three ran up too.

As they were walking out Kog and Kha ran up to them and they all used they're ults at once. The two void creatures were surrounded by electricity, hit by a giant turret, rammed by an angry Mundo, Given paranoia, shot, shot again and had heaps of cards thrown at them. The 8 and a half ran off and regrouped at the Zaun control centre. "Good job everyone!" Singed declared pouring everyone some Zaun wine. As they all drank they realised something.

Jinx was the first to say, "Hey, where's the old guy?"


	7. Human or Machine

**Hey guys! Mr Scallop again! Thanks for the feedback and special thanks to Some guy for inspiring this chapter! Also I'm working on a Mundo centred story soon as well! If you guys want to suggest any thing for the future of the Not So Glorious Evolution, just say so in the review section! Hope you enjoy this chapter that took me about 45 minutes...**

* * *

**7am, Viktor's store: **Viktor lay in his bed not snoring but just breathing heavily, heavy metallic breath. He didn't have his armour on, instead he was completely unclothed, which was unusual. He didn't even have his mask on. Something was amiss. And it was even worse in his dreams. Right now he was having dreams of him walking through Piltover waving to people, helping people and worst of all it seemed he was fully human.

He woke up with a jolt. It was just a nightmare, only a nightmare. He looked up to see a light was on in the shop. He slowly got up and began to put on his metallic armour bit by bit even though most of the metal was part of his body. He slipped on his mask and he noticed the hand was hovering above him. He walked cautiosly into the store with his scepter raised above his head charging up an electrical burst. He walked in to see that Annie was there holding a new shiny gold alarm clock. It looked like it was made from parts from the store and he could see a hand looking at it. Then the little girl hopped off. He charged in and shot a huge burst of electrical energy at the imposter. It flew right over Caitlyn's hgead as she turned and smiled at Vik.

"Had a nice sleep Vik? Great night last night," She said joyfully before Viktor could ask any questions. It all came rushing back, it was a great night last night. He had felt joy and there was still happiness floating around Viktor that morning. Wait a second... Realisation dawned on Viktor. He had felt happiness, joy and love...that wasn't right. Suddenly the first thing he saw was Annie staring in the store sticking her tounge out at him. How could he complete the Glorious Evolution if he had emotions?!

He stumbled as he looked down at his hand. Besides the gauntlet it was like he had removed some of his upgrades in that hand. Those upgrades were perfect, nothing could even come close to their quality. Why would he remove them! Feelings, that was why. Feelings made everything worse taking something and estroying it for some ethical reason. To Viktor it was all for the Glorious Evolution. He couldn't stray from that path. If he did he'd lose all his friends, just for Piltover? No, that was a horrible idea. Cailtyn was amazing, beautiful and perfect...but he wasn't turning to Piltover for her. That would be a mistake they'd all regret.

"Cait..." He muttered ready to ask her to go when she beamed at him.

"Yes I remember! It's time to go to the beach!" She said doing a little jump. "It's time for the Beach party!" His face fell. A BEach Party? The ost intelligent man on the planet was being made to go to a beach party. Now he knew how Mundo had been tranformed from a smart doctor to... Mundo. "Okay, Vi, Ez, Ziggs and Heim are ready! Can you make sure Jinx, Singed, Mundo and Twitch are ready?"

Viktor trudged out of his shop and found the four of them standing there waiting. JInx was wearing a very tight bikini for her build, Singed had a hawain shirt along with a tank full of helium, Mudno was wearing a pair of swimming shorts and a snorkle and Twicth was wearing a duck float. "Mundo ready to swiiiiiim!" He announced patting Singed on the back senidng him flying towards Viktor. Twitch checked his duck float and nodded too.

"LOok! Viktor said to them all almost ashamed. "What has happened to me! I've caught emotions...this is horrible. Why did you guys let it happen to me!" He was nearly fuming now getting very annoyed with everyone. "Look I'm turning human again. I'm no longer machine...what has happened to me..." He sighed as Singed got off the floor and patted him on the back.

"Viktor it's ok..." He said sighing fopr his dear friend. "But I've got an idea to solve this whole shin dig." Viktor looked up scared of Singed's plans. But before he could stop him they were setting off to the store to meet the Piltover People.

**10am, The bus heading to the beach: **Viktor sat huddled against Caitlyn who was tinkering with some of her sights for her rifles while he kept on working on his scepter. It needed alot more electrical capacity. As they zoomed past the landscape in the bus being driven by the one and only Heimerdinger who apparently had just finished driving lessons from Corki. Through out the whole drive all Viktor could think was what was going on with him. Being human could be good, he knew that. Sometimes he missed being human, the sense of adventure, fear and joy. It was so amazing back then. But he had a fate to pursue. The fate of the Herald. And he new he would have to leave Caitlyn, the one he loved, behind if she was making him human.

"Are we there yet?" Piped up a very excited and jittery Ziggs who was stuck in a Jinx hug and was resisting as she licked his face. He was met with a resounding no since this was the 60th time in 2 hours. But then Singed looked out the window. "Actually, it's a yes Ziggs, we have reached the beach!"

They all clambered out of the bus and raced towards the beach, all of them except for Viktor. He would just sit and watch as they all enjoyed themselves. He watched as Vi climbed to the top of the diving board, much to Caitlyn's disappointment. "She is really not setting a good image for us..." Muttered the sheriff as Vi dived causing a ginormous splash. The splash hit a nearby sun bathing Lee Sin who got up annoyed.

"Calm..." he said and sat back down on his chair ignoring the giggling of Vi as she leapt out and ran up to Cait and Vik. "You two love birds not gonna go for a dip in the water?" She asked teasingly and followed the others as they ran into the water. Caitlyn ran too and Viktor ran to keep up with her.

"Cait wait!" Viktor said when he accidentally tripped over a sleeping Graves. The bearded man stood up instantly and pointed his gun at the fully cothed Viktor. "Spoil sport eh?" He said grinning. "You spoil sports aint no match to me." With that he began firing round after round at Viktor who fired blasts of energy from his hand cannon back. Almost taking the call to arms, Ezreal ran up to stop the fight but on his way bumped into Miss Fortune and knocked off her hat.

"You little brat!" She screamed picking him up and throwing him at Viktor, who dodged the flying teen and let it hit Graves. He ran off and grabbed Caitlyn's arm to pull her away from the danger too. "So what was it Vik?" She asked him hugging him closely. "It's j-just..." He began as he watched JInx start wrestling Ezreal away from Graves. "You're making me feel things I shouldn't...emotions. You know I want the Glorious Evolution to thrive but it can't when you're around. I feel awakward, confused and most of all in love with you... We just can't be together anymore..." He said sadly holding her head in his hands and kissing her one last time.

"It's ok Vik...I understand." She pulled away and walked towards Vi. "But let's just go back to being friends Vik, you know like we have never been." She beamed at him under her hat as she walked away and joined Vi splashing around in the ocean.

Vik smiled. It was for her safety and his. This way he still had connections in Piltover and Caitlyn wouldn't be used as a hostage to get to him. Then he noticed something, he was standing right in the sun, why was there a giant shadow looming over him. Knowing what was coming his way he looked up to see two red eyes glaring at him. "Oh hello Nautilius..." He muttered readying for the blow when he saw Mundo run up.

"Viktor! Do not 1 on 1! MUndo will save you!" and with that Viktor was tackled into the sand and awya from the incoming danger. This left Nautlius all alone with two ice creams in his hands. Why was Mundo always stealing his friends...


	8. The Blue, the Mad and the Viktor

Runeterra was full of horrible, amazing, desperate, sad, lonely, happy and brave champions. They truly had a great big mix of villains and heroes. But in the institute of Justice they all fought. The brave Demazians, the insane Zaunites, the intelligent Piltoverites and the pirates of Bilgewater. There was the warriors of the Freijord, the wise Ionians, the denizens of the void, the mighty Yordles of Bandle city, the nefarious Noxians and all those who fought for themselves.

And then there was Mundo.

**1pm, Viktor's store:** Viktor was busy writing some file on Mundo. It would be sad to see the giant Purple bundle of joy joining Noxus' sector instead of Zaun. Viktor would feel sad, but he didn't have time for petty emotions for that, he had to write a document to pass onto Noxus. He began writing down past exploits of Mundo which included: Knocking out Nocturne, creating very interesting potions Viktor didn't dare touch, Turning himself purple and many more.

He walked out of his store with a document swinging in his hands. He approached Mundo who had sunglasses on, hawain shirt and gelled up hair. He thought Noxus was some very sunny beach resort. "Mundo going to Sunny place!" He said in his usual gruff deep lunatic tone. Viktor was still gonna visit the Madman in Noxus, he is surprisingly welcome there.

"There won't be any sun there..." Singed muttered to Mundo before getting shushed by JInx who was crying.

"I'm gonna miss you big buddy!" She cried hugging him before Zac pulled her off and Mundo strutted out. "Mundo go now!"

**6pm: **Viktor sat fiddling with a yoyo at his desk. He was going to install spikes to shoot out of it if anyone annoyed him. He was already missing the pools of drool around the shop that came from Mundo, except for when Viktor wouldnt see them. The store was quiet and peaceful...that was bad. That meant something was going to happen. He stared at the door as he tinkered with the new improved yoyo. It would be done soon and he would begin work on a device to nerf Heimerdinger. But of course someone disturbed the peace.

The door slammed open as three armoured obvious Demacians strode in with serious looks on their proud faces. In the middle of the Demacians was the very smug looking Prince Jarvan IV. At his right was a big bulky Demacian, the famed Garen. At his left was the beautiful blond Lux in her armoured mage robes. Garen was standing there with his chest puffed out while Lux just played with her hair. "Hello mister Viktor. As you know I am Jarvan the Fourth, the great and amazing prince of Demacia. And I am here for your aid."

This was fascianting...the last person he expected to come for his aid was the Demacians, they were usually much to proud and smug to ask for the help of a Zaun inventor famed for the Glorious Evolution...if he'd ever get round to it. But seeing the three of them in their shiny armour reminded him of the Demacians Mundo used to stitch together. Those were the days... He tilted his head interested at the Prince. "Greetings Prince Jarvan IV. Before you say anything, you get no refund for being the Prince of Demacia, this is Zaun. Secondly, what an honour it is to have you here. Would your companions like a seat. Unlike me, I suppose your little trio likes comfort." Garen and Lux sat down on piles of tyres cautiosly. It was obvious the Demacians didn't trust him.

Jarvan smirked at Viktor amused at him for some strange reason. Viktor was happy his little act was tricking Jarvan. Viktor took out a weird ass coffee machine and clicked the button and it poured ale into a glass. He passed it to Jarvan and Jarvan raised it before drinking it. "You know...I think Vi was wrong and Cailtin was right. Vi told us you were an emotionless killing machine like your creations, but Cait was right you do have some emotion and we're not dead yet..." He chuckled. "So...my request. Sad bout the refund but times are hard! Right...we need some mecha tanks." He smiled at Viktor as Viktor's face fell.

Noxus hated Demacia...Zaun was on good terms with Noxus. Noxus would destroy Zaun if Viktor created mecha tanks for Demacia that would surely destroy Noxus. He could put faults in the tanks but he didn't want a sword at his throat. "Nope" He said simply crossing his mechanical arms. "I can however create the three of you, Mecha Armour!" He announced not changing his neutral stance and facial expressions.

Garen stood up with a look of glee on his face while Lux just looked up with a giggle. This left Jarvan standing there in shock. "Viktor! The Great Machine Herald!" Garen bellowed standing up and knocking over a power cannister. "You are an ally of FridDemacia, I respect that! But creating us rmour to withstand any attack, that is very big of you." He bowed to Viktor an Jarvan nodded at Garen. The big Demacian took out a bag of 8,000 gold and dumped it in Viktor's hands. Huh, my first actual payment... Viktor thought just nodding.

"Since you are prince this'll be done by friday!" Viktor announced shooing them out. Today was Wednesday...these armours would take over 4 days.

**Thursday, 9pm, Zaun group therapy time: **Viktor sat in the circle of Zaunian psychopaths hitting an iron gauntlet with a little chisel. He was trying to shape a hole in it to fit in an enchanted crystal that would supply Lux with magic. Suddenly all of the eyes were on him. He stood up with a huff and began thinking of something to say. "Hello, I'm Viktor..." He sighed and Jinx began clapping loudly as she did to everyone. "I'm not insane, I only know that flesh is puny and metal should replace all..." He nodded and sat back down and continued with the chiselling.

Urgot glared at Viktor and did a little squat thing trying to pretend to stand up. "I have a question Viktor...why are you creating Demacian armour?" Viktor glared at him and whispered something into Jinx's ear. "HE SAID WHAT!"

**9:30pm, Jinx's room: **Viktor sat in Jinx's room putting the finishing paint jobs on all of the armours with a proud smile. They were perfect. After Viktor had escaped the chaos of the group therapy held by Shen he had fled to Jinx's room for shelter. The swinging grenades made for good motivation. When the paint was dry he trudged out of the room smuggly, making his way to the Demacia sector.

**9:45pm, Demacian Throne Room: **Viktor walked up to the Throne where the golden armour clad Jarvan sat smiling. Garen and Lux were standing at the sie obviously excited, while Galio mumbled something about lucky ass loyal dogs. "Here's your armour" Was all that Viktor said as he dumped the three suits of golden and blue armour at the foot of the throne. Garen ran up and inspected the armours. He passed Jarvan and Lux theres and they all smiled.

Garen ran to the foot of the throne. "Jarvan, should we give him the offer." A simple nod was his reply. Lux then took out her wand. What on earth was going on? Viktor remained stood with his hands to his side and no signs of distress. He didn't feel distress but he knew something was up. "Right then, we would like you! The Machine Herald! To set up shop in Demacia as well!" He beamed at Viktor.

Viktor was about to argue when he realised he was surrounded by Demacians with highpowered tech he had made... "Fine...but only because I'm being forced." Galio then swooped forward and grabbed Viktor. "God save us all..."


	9. Escape from Demacia

**Hey guys, Scallop here! Just posting Part 1 of Escape from Demacia to keep you guys happy before I finish it. Part 2 is nearly finished so you won't have to wait too long! Please review and all as usual.**

* * *

**Monday, 4pm, Viktor's shop:**

Viktor used to have a nice life. He used to work day and night on weapons and contribution to the glorious Evolution, it was his life. He had great ambitions, huge potential. He had many robots in the works, he himself was an example of how great he could be. He had established a place within Zaun so he had access to good materials and other people who...had different goals but still helped him. Most of them were crazy, but a little crazy was something the Herald could handle, Now why was he stuck in 'Demacian Gizmos' at 8pm at night?

He knew where it had started, it had started when a certain bald chemist had asked, no forced, into opening up Zaunian Devices and Repairs to help rake back money he had wasted on bad chemicals. Since then he had been put in jail, one of his experments had escaped, created a weapon of mass destruction for a psycho, put on trial, went out on a horrific date, nearly turned human, went on a rescue mission that nearly got him and Heimerdinger killed and last but not least...he was made into a Demacian.

How had he ended up here... He was sitting wiring up some power gauntlets Galio had ordered. Galio was glaring at him from a dark corner with his arms crossed, it was almost like Viktor was a prisoner. Oh wait. Viktor had been told no masks at work, no lazers at work and no negative attitudes at work. Viktor had been to many kingdoms and many cities. Leaders had feared him and done even worse to him than Jarvan. But Jarvan was a douche, Viktor was working on a hack to destroy the mecha armour he had made for the glorious prince. He could just picture his face melting onto the armour...

His head shot up. He heard the scream. That god awful scream...of "DEMACIA!" Garen roared as he smashed into the room. Viktor flinched and Galio walked off laughing. Viktor was gonna make that stone cold idiot pay... Every day Galio would throw something at Viktor, shove him in a toilet and now Viktor would get his revenge. Viktor always wondered what explosive gauntlets would do to Galios precious figure.

"Viktor!" Garen shouted with a giant dumb grin on his face. "For a month now you have been a valiant guardian of Demacia and proved to be very loyal! To that I have assigned you to accompany me and Poppy to the fearsome Freijord Sector!" He didn't even take a breath. The bellowing had actually made Viktors hair get hit by a gust of wind that he was currently fixing.

"Why are we going?" Was the metallic emotionless response as he packed up all the parts of the gaunlet. "Well my dear friend! Our Terrific Trio will be going to help Ashe and her beloved make peace with the evil ice queen Lissandra! And if all goes to plan we shall come back with the ice queen's head!" He grinned, patted the Herald on the back and somped off screaming "POPPY! DEMACIA NEEDS YOU!"

**Tuesday, 6am, Viktor's shop:**

Viktor was having a nice dream of smashing Galio, frying Garen, Giving Lux to Mundo, drowning Poppy and destroying Jarvan completely when he was awoken by a giant pair of hands grabbing and shaking him. "ITS TIME!" Was what Garen said and Viktor grumbled. "Let me go get my stuff."

He walked out of his backstore with his armour all in place including his lazer hand and his mask. It was just like the good old days when he was back at Zaun. They would all gear up, it was good back then. Viktor couldn't help but get a little sad at that thought, no he couldn't, he was no longer a slave to those meaningless emotions, he had a job to do. Bring around the glorious Evolution!

He walked out of the door in great strides to see the two Demacian warriors standing there with great big grins in their golden and blue armour. "Right then! Come Viktor accompany me and the beautiful Poppy to victory!" The great demacian charged off leaving Viktor and Poppy in his Demacian dust.

Poppy's grin was gone and she sighed as the two walked after Garen. "Hey, you're the guy who turned Amumu into a cyborg and killed Teemo, right?" She asked not once looking up at the herald. Viktor chuckled a deep metallic chuckle. At least one Demacian was marvelling at his earlier work before he got captured. "Demacia is a hellhole though..." Poppy continued. "Can't see how you stand it..." Viktor looked down at her with an almost regrettful look.

"I dont know either..." Then they entered the Freijord sector.

Their first sight was a giant clean cut cube of ice. It was Garen. Viktor looked around. He could smell someone hiding, they really did smell. Suddenly Poppy was running off towards the Garen-cube, making him sigh and walk after her. He heard a little grunt, a very loud annoying grunt. Poppy was hitting the cube with a hammer and Viktor looked around in his pockets for his ice pick. He pulled out his hand to find a handful of skittles...to add to the confusion a giant troll charged towards him out of nowhere and hit him with a club. God damnit Trundle...


End file.
